Feliz Cumpleaños Lucy!
by MinakoAndMeredy
Summary: Lucy está de cumpleaños y todo el gremio lo celebra junto a ella, exceptuando a un par de chicos que no muestran señales de vida durante el día, lo cual preocupa a la Heartfilia. ¿Que pasará? ¿Por que no aparecen? ¿Como afectará esto a Lucy?
**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lucy!**

 **10:00 AM**

Era un día normal en la cuidad de Magnolia, la gente se levantaba de sus camas para asistir a sus trabajos, algunos niños despertaban para luego ir a la escuela, y otros simplemente dormían en sus camas. En una casa, cerca de un río, se encuentra durmiendo felizmente una chica de cabellera rubia. Abre los ojos, bosteza y mira la hora, luego vuelve a dormir. Abre los ojos de golpe, mira la hora nuevamente.

-¡MALDICIÓN! Me he quedado dormida!- gritó- si no me levanto ahora llegaré tarde al gremio.

La chica saltó de su cama, se vistió con sus ropas habituales y fue a la cocina, tomó un trozo de pan y salió de su casa a una gran velocidad.

 _-¿Por qué no habrá sonado la alarma? Estoy segura que sonó ayer-_ pensó mientras corría hacia el gremio. Pasó frente a una tienda de relojes, miró la hora nuevamente y se dio cuenta que estaba más atrasada de lo que pensaba, y por ello corrió más rápido.

Por fin, después de haber corrido por unos 10 minutos a gran velocidad, llegó a Fairy Tail, exhausta y casi sin aliento se tranquilizó y cuando ya logró respirar normalmente caminó hacia las puertas del gremio y las abrió.

Al abrirlas se dio cuenta que había algo MUY raro dentro del gremio: estaba un poco oscuro, en silencio y además no se veía a nadie sentado y ni peleando. Ella se asustó y llamó a Mirajane.

-¿Mira-san? ¿Chicos? ¿Donde están?- caminó hacia la barra buscando a Mira, pero no la vio. Al mirar un poco más se dio cuenta de que había un papel en la mesa.

-¿Para Lucy Heartfilia?- leyó en voz baja aun sin tomar el extraño papel- ¿Qué será esto?

Lucy tomó el papel y cuando lo hizo explotó una bolsa llena de confeti sobre su cabeza.

-WAAAHH ¿QUÉ ES ESTOO?- gritó asustada

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUCY!- Lucy miró a su alrededor y vio a todos los magos del gremio con una sonrisa de felicidad al haber logrado el objetivo de sorprender a la maga.

-Chicos- dijo la rubia con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas- Gracias por recordarlo.

-No hay de que- decía una peliblanca sonriente- Todo por nuestros amigos.

-No no, enserio-dijo seria la rubia- Yo había olvidado completamente mi cumpleaños jejejej- dijo con una gota en la cabeza y riendo falsamente- por que hoy salí atrasada de mi casa.

El gremio cayó al piso por la respuesta de su compañera. Esta solo se sonrojó

-Ara, Ara, Lucy eres muy olvidadiza- dijo mientras era abrazada por Lucy

-Gracias- dijo la rubia mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos.

 **12:00 PM**

Los magos del gremio reían y festejaban mientras algunos le daban regalos a la cumpleañera, algunos de estos eran: una botella de sake, un vestido muy elegante, un bolso, un libro y muchas cosas más.

-Lucy, feliz cumpleaños- decía un pelinegro, mientras se acercaba a la rubia- toma te he traído un regalo- dijo mientras le entregaba una pequeña máquina para hacer helados.

-Gracias Gray, no debiste- dijo mientras sonreía, miró a Gray para volver a agradecerle el regalo, pero solo le pudo decir con un suspiro:

\- Gray, tus ropas-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – dijo mientras su cara se tornaba de color rojo y corría en busca de las prendas.

-G-G-Gray-sama- decía una maga de agua detrás de un pilar ruborizada- Juvia le ayudara a buscar su ropa- gritó mientras seguía al mago de hielo.

Jejejeje- reía Lucy con una gota en su cabeza. Luego sintió que alguien tomaba su hombro y se volteo- ¿Erza?

-Hola Lucy, Feliz Cumpleaños- dijo la pelirroja mientras sonreía.

-Gracias Erza-le agradeció la rubia.

-No hay de qué. Te tengo un regalo- dijo Erza mientras le entregaba una caja a la cumpleañera.

-Muchas Gracias Erza- dijo mientras abría la caja y se encontraba con un delicioso pastel de fresas- Ohhh, luce delicioso.

-S-S-Si, luce muy delicioso-dijo la maga clase S mientras miraba hacia otro lado y sus mejillas se colocaban del color de su pelo cuando miró nuevamente el pastel.

Lucy notó eso en su amiga y comenzó a reír.

-Erza, ¿no me digas que quieres pastel?- dijo sonriendo Lucy

-¿Ehh? ¿Y-Y-Y-Yo? N-N-N-N-No- dijo tartamudeando Erza.

\- Jajajaja, no te preocupes, si quieres mañana podemos comerla nosotras dos junto con las demás chicas en mi casa- dijo riendo Lucy- No creas que podré comerla sola.

-E-E-Enserio Lucy- dijo aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa.

-Claro- Dijo Lucy

-¡GRACIAS!- gritó Erza mientras abrazaba a Lucy fuertemente.

-E-E-Erza, no puedo respirar- exclamó mientras su cara perdía el color piel que la caracterizaba.

-Lo siento, bueno iré donde Mira para ayudarla con la fiesta- dijo retomando su tono serio- después hablamos.

Lucy miro como Erza se marchaba del lugar, pero dejó de observarla cuando sintió una pequeña voz cerca.

-Hola Lucy-san- dijo tímidamente una niña de pelo color azul.

-¡Wendy-chan! , ¿Cómo estás?- habló felizmente la maga estelar.

-Muy bien, Feliz Cumpleaños Lucy-san- dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsita de regalo- es para ti, espero que te guste.

Lucy abrió el regalo y se dio cuenta que era un nuevo estuche para sus queridas llaves.

-Gracias Wendy-chan- exclamó alegremente la chica- me hacía falta uno.

-¿Ehh? ¿Y el que tú tenías? ¿Qué le pasó? - Wendy preguntó sorprendida.

-Natsu rompió el mío hace poco- suspiró.

En el momento que nombro al Dragon Slayer de fuego, este se quedo unos segundos en los pensamientos de la rubia.

 _-¿Donde estará ese idiota? No lo he visto en todo el día- pensó la maga._ La voz de la Dragon Slayer del cielo la hizo volver a la realidad.

-No es nada Lucy-san- dijo feliz-¿Ves Charle?, te dije que ese estuche para llaves era la mejor opción.

-Como tú digas Wendy-respondió indiferente la gata blanca- A propósito, ¿No han visto al gato azul? Yo no lo he visto en todo el día.

-Te gussssssta- dijo Wendy con un tono burlón colocando su mano en su boca. Esto causo un leve sonrojo a la exceed.

-¡No es eso!- gritó sonrojada Charle.

Lucy solo pudo sonreír y reír ante aquella situación, pero al haber escuchado que Happy tampoco se había mostrado, se coloco a pensar el porqué esos dos no se veían por ningún lado, puede que estén escondidos, puede ser que se hayan quedado dormidos, puede ser que Natsu se haya mareado en algún transporte. Había miles de razones posibles de por qué ellos no estaban en el gremio.

-También puede ser que… - pensó Lucy un poco sorprendida, pero se vio interrumpida por la conversación que Bisca y Mirajane estaban teniendo cerca de ella.

-Mira-san, ¿no crees que el gremio está muy tranquilo hoy?-

-Parece que si-dijo con una sonrisa la peliblanca- eso me preocupa- habló ahora seria.

\- Puede ser porque Natsu no está- exclamó la chica del sombrero vaquero.

-Si- suspiró- No se ha aparecido en todo el día, ¿estará enfermo?

-No lo creo Mira-san- habló ahora Romeo- Vi a Natsu-nii y a Happy caminando en la calle.

-Ummm, que extraño, puede ser que se hayan ido a pescar-

-Pero… perderse la fiesta sorpresa de Lucy- dijo algo enojada Mirajane- eso es muy malo de su parte, ni siquiera la han saludado.

Lucy después de escuchar la conversación que se estaba teniendo en la barra, recordó la pelea que había tenido con el Dragneel el día anterior.

***Flashback***

-¡NATSU!- grito una furiosa Lucy al descubrir el desastre en que se encontraba su casa al abrir la puerta de la misma.

-L-L-Lucy- dijo sorprendido el nombrado- Bienvenida a casa- dijo mostrando su sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?!- dijo Lucy molesta- Y….¡¿por qué es todo tan desordenado?!

-Lucy…- dijo un pequeño gato azul- solo vinimos a jugar ¿Verdad Natsu?

-Sí, Lucy- hablo el pelirosado- nosotros ya nos íbamos ¿Verdad Happy?- dijo mirando al gato algo nervioso.

-¡Aye Sir!- respondió el exceed.

Lucy, aún enojada por el desorden que dejaron esos dos se puso a ordenar, cuando movió unas cosas del piso se encontró con algunas de sus cosas algo dañadas como: uno de sus libros favoritos mojado, un vaso roto, algunos cuadros caídos y algo que hizo que se molestara más de lo que ya estaba: su estuche para sus llaves (el cual había limpiado el día anterior y dejo afuera para que se secara) estaba QUEMADO Y DAÑADO.

Cuando Natsu y Happy estaban a punto de salir de la casa de la Heartfilia, escucharon un grito de la rubia:

-¡NATSU! ¡HAPPY! ¡¿Qué hicieron con mis cosas?!

-Eh-eh-eh- Natsu se había sorprendido y al mismo tiempo aterrado con el grito- Lucy podemos explicarlo.

-S-S-Si Lucy, podemos explicártelo- dijo asustado Happy.

-Nada de explicaciones, cuantas veces les he dicho que no tomen mis cosas y que no desordenen- habló con enojo la rubia- en especial mi estuche para mis llaves, ustedes saben lo importante que son mis llaves para mí, por suerte no deje las llaves en el estuche hoy- ahora ella bajo un poco la voz ya que sus ojos se humedecieron- como pudieron romper esto, era muy especial para mí- ahora unas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Lucy.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron al unisonó mientras agachaban sus cabezas los dos chicos.

-Nada sirve que lo sientan ahora- dijo la maga más calmada- solo… váyanse- dijo con voz baja y cortada debido a las lágrimas, casi inaudible pero que el mago y el gato pudieron escuchar.

-Pe-pero Lu…-

-Fuera- dijo subiendo un poco el tono de su voz mientras los miraba llorando.

El Dragneel sintió que algo se quebró dentro de él al ver que Lucy lloraba. Se sintió como la peor persona del mundo al haber hecho llorar a la chica.

-Natsu… es mejor irnos- dijo tristemente el gato.

-Pero… ¿Qué hacemos con Lucy?- le habló al gato mientras miraba a la maga estelar.

-Solo vámonos….- habló el felino.

-¿Qué? ¿Aún no se van?- dijo Lucy un poco más calmada- No los quiero ver más aquí. Ya hicieron mucho y solo quiero ordenar.

Natsu al escuchar eso se fue sin decir más y Happy le siguió.

Lucy al ver que se fueron, se calmó, limpio sus lágrimas y siguió ordenando el desastre.

-Idiotas…Los odio-dijo susurrando-

 **2:00 PM**

-No puede ser- dijo sorprendida la rubia- no me digas que ellos están enojados conmigo por lo de ayer….. Yo soy la que debería estar enojada con ellos.

Ella se sentía sola, estaba algo triste pensando que su amigo no haya ido a saludarla por una pelea. Ellos rompieron sus cosas así que tenía todo el derecho de enojarse pero sentía algo de tristeza en su corazón. Una voz muy familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Lu-chan? ¿Te pasa algo?- dijo una persona de pelo azul amante de los libros.

-Ahh, no es nada Levy-chan- dijo algo sorprendida.

\- No me digas que el libro que te regalé no te gusto- dijo algo apenada Levy.

\- ¡No es eso Levy-chan!- dijo Lucy.

\- Entonces ¿qué es?, antes tenias una cara triste y no es normal que una persona este triste el día de su cumpleaños ¿o sí?- dijo preocupada la peliazul.

Lucy pensó un poco antes de responderle. ¿Por qué ella se sentía así de mal solo por una pelea? Ella siempre peleaba con Natsu, bueno, nunca tanto como el día de ayer, ya que ellos cruzaron el límite haciendo que ella se saliera de sus casillas. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que el sentimiento extraño de tristeza apareció cuando escuchó que Natsu no se había aparecido. ¿Tanto le afectaba que el dragon slayer del fuego no estuviera en la fiesta con ella, festejando el nuevo año de ella. Por un momento volvió a sentirse sola aunque estuviera rodeada de magos del gremio que ella ama, ¿Por qué?.

Bueno…. Lo que pasa es que…..- y así Lucy le empezó a explicar a Levy los sucesos del día anterior e intento explicarle los sentimientos que acababa de notar al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Natsu, Levy solo pudo asentir y mirar a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa-… Levy, ¿ por qué me sentí así cuando me di cuenta que ese idiota no estaba en la fiesta? Ayúdame por favor-

-Jejejeje, creo que ya sé que es lo que te pasa amiga- dijo riendo la maga.

-¿ENSERIO? ¿Qué es Levy-chan?- dijo algo más alegre Lucy.

-El porqué tú te sientes triste porque Natsu no esta acá o en cualquier lugar contigo es porque…- hizo una pausa, coloco su mano en su boca y dijo- es porque….. TE GUSSSTAAA.

¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ?-gritó sonrojada a los 4 vientos la maga estelar, causando que la gente del gremio volteara para ver que le pasaba. Lucy al notar esto se sonrojo más- N-n-n-n-no es nada, sigan en lo que estaban chicos- dijo mientras les mostraba una sonrisa.- ¡Levy! No digas eso, él es mi compañero – dije mirando a mi amiga.

Bueno, tú dices que te sientes sola cuando Natsu no esta acá . También sientes que algo te falta. Para mí la única respuesta a eso que crees que te falta, es Natsu Dragneel- dijo la peliazul- Además, Mira como te has sonrojado jajajajaja.

-P-p-pero Levy-chan- dijo suspirando-Espera espera… ¿Como sabes tú lo que "siento"'? ¿Cómo puedes decir que me enamore de él? ¿Tienes alguna experiencia? ¡Dame el certificado de que sabes eso! ¡Dame tu diploma o lo que sea!- dijo una Lucy Nerviosa y estresada, además de sonrojada mientras "le salía humo de la cabeza".

-Bueno lo aprendí de un libro y por…por…- se sonrojó- SOLO POR EL LIBRO.

¿Levy-chan?- dijo Lucy acercándose a la maga-¿Me estas ocultando algo?. ¿No me digas que cuando Gajeel se va de misión con LiLy también te pasa lo mismo que a mí?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿COMÓ CREES QUE PUDE ENAMORARME DE ESE IDIOTA?!-exclamó Levy totalmente sonrojada.

-Ara ara, yo nunca dije que te habías enamorado de él jejejejej… te he pillado- dijo Lucy en un tono burlón y riendo.

-¡¿Ehhhhh?! ¡Me engañaste!- dijo Levy- uuufff, bueno esta bien lo admito- se acercó a la rubia para que solo ella la escuchara- Si, m-me gusta Gajeel, pero yo por lo menos lo admito- dijo mientras miraba a Lucy.

\- Yo no tengo nada que admitir- dijo seriamente la maga estelar- a mi no me gusta Natsu.

-¡Mira Lu-chan! – Gritó la peliazul mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta-¡Llegó Natsu!

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?- dijo sonriente mientras volteaba, pero no había nadie- Levy-chan, me engañaste-

-jajajaj Si. Hubieras visto tu cara al escuchar la palabra Natsu jejej- se rio- Te gusta ¿ves?.

-Ummm, puede ser que tengas razón-dijo sonrojada- ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No No No no.

-Ya lo admitiste jeje-dijo tiernamente Levy.

En ese momento apareció el dragon slayer del hierro y tomó a Levy.

-¿Qué haces Gajeel?- reclamó sonrojándose la maga de Solid Script.

\- Te llevo porque has estado hablando 2 horas con la novia de Salamander, hay más gente que quiere hablar con ella- dijo como si nada Gajeel.

-¿N-N-Novia? Tartamudeo sonrojada- ¿Qué dices Gajeel?

\- Bueno, bueno, como sea, nos vamos enana- dijo mientras "secuestraba" a Levy.

-¿Qué? No, yo quiero estar con Lu-chan- decía intentando liberarse de los brazos del hombre del metal.

Y así fue como Lucy veía como su amiga "se iba por su voluntad" de su lado. Se quedó pensando y se perdió en su mundo. Luego de haberlo pensado por casi 1 hora se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Levy tenía razón- se sonrojo- M-M-Me gusta Natsu y ¡creo que desde hace mucho tiempo!- pensó mientras recordaba hechos del pasado que vivió con el pelirosa

 **9:00 PM**

Ya había anochecido, y la fiesta de cumpleaños ya llegaba a su fin ya que a las 10:00 de la noche irían al gremio unos hombres a reparar las cañerías que Natsu y Gray habían roto hace unos días en una de sus peleas diarias.

 _-Así que no vendrá- pensó Lucy tristemente_. Ahora que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el mago de fuego se sentía más triste de que Natsu no haya ido a verla en su cumpleaños. Simplemente eso la deprimía.

 **9:45 PM**

La fiesta ya había acabado por completo y los miembros del gremio más desastroso de Magnolia "volvían a sus hogares".

-Juuuviaaaaa-chan- dijo cariñosamente un Gray completamente ebrio- Gracias por ayudarme a buscar mis ropas hoy HIP.

-N-N-No es nada Gray-sama- decía sonrojada la maga de agua.

-Como agradecimiento te daré un regalo HIP- dijo el pelinegro.

En ese momento, por la cabeza de Juvia pasaron muchos pensamientos que hicieron que su cara se tornara de un color mas rojo que el pelo de Erza. El mago de hielo comenzó a acercarse a Juvia lentamente pero ella estaba tan nerviosa que no se pudo mover, tampoco es como si ella quisiera moverse.

-Toma- dijo mientras le entregaba sus pantalones- espero que te guste mi regalo.

-¿Ehh?- Juvia estaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo algo desilusionada- B-bueno si Gray-sama me los quiere dar aceptare gustosa.

-jajajajaja eres muy graciosa Juvia- reía Gray mientras se acercaba mas a Juvia- Como podría darle esos pantalones a la chica que me gusta.

Cuando Gray dijo eso, la chica del agua solo pudo sonrojarse a niveles extremos, casi se desmaya, ¿Acaso Gray dijo que la amaba? Antes de poder seguir pensando se dio cuenta que Gray estaba a una distancia muy pequeña de ella y cada vez él la hacía más corta con sus pasos.

-Te amo Juvia- dijo el pelinegro para luego acortar la distancia que la separaba de la maga y juntar sus labios en un tierno beso. Juvia estaba más roja que un tomate, su sueño por fin se hacía realidad, ella ante el acto de amor del pelinegro solo pudo corresponderle. Solo pudieron separarse por la falta de aire.

-J-J-Juvia también ama a Gray-sama- cuando dijo esto abrazó al mago de hielo y lo volvió a besar para luego volver a abrazarse y mantener esa posición un buen rato.

- _Juvia está feliz, debe estar soñando_ \- pensó mientras abrazaba a su Gray-sama.- Gray-sama, Juvia esta tan feliz- le dijo al alquimista de hielo mientras lo seguía abrazando, pero al ver que el chico no se movía, se detuvo para mirarlo.

-zZzZzZZzZzZzZ- Juvia no lo podía creer, Gray se había quedado dormida en su hombro. Ella en vez de esta decepcionada estaba FELIZ, tanto que casi se desmaya de la emoción. Luego lo miro tiernamente y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente- Buenas Noches Gray-sama.

 **10:30 PM**

Lucy se encontraba caminando (con grandes bolsas en sus manos debido a todos los regalos que había recibido) hacia su casa junto con Plue.

-EL día de hoy fue muy divertido ¿verdad Plue?

-Puun Puun- respondió el espíritu celestial.

-La pase muy bien con todos- sonrío, pero luego esa sonrisa se vio reemplazada por una expresión de tristeza.

-¿Puun-Puun?- exclamo el "perro" haciendo que la rubia se sorprendiera.

-¿Eh? No te preocupes Plue, solo recordé que Natsu hoy no se apareció por el gremio- ella bajó un poco la mirada- ¿Será que me odia?- hizo una pausa- ¡Mira! Ya hemos llegado a casa- dijo un poco más feliz mientras apuntaba a la puerta de su casa.

Cuando entró a su casa notó algo raro. La cortina estaba abierta, ella siempre dejaba la ventana abierta, pero con la cortina cerrada. Pensó que había entrado algún ladrón a su casa.

-Plue, vuelve al mundo de los espíritus- susurró, al decir esto Plue desapareció.

Ella tomó con su mano derecha el estuche de sus llaves lista para usarlas y con la otra mano prendió la luz. Al iluminarse la habitación, el rostro de la maga estelar que antes estaba completamente serio ahora mostraba una gran cara de sorpresa.

-N-n-no puede ser- dijo la rubia mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

Paredes con globos, serpentinas colgadas por todas partes, una especie de tela que cruzaba todo el cuarto que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Lucy" y en la mesa, un plato con un pastel que tenía un pescado encima.

-¿Pero cómo?- se preguntaba, cuando se fijo mas en el pastel- ¿Pescado? No me digas que… ellos – miro hacia la ventana que estaba abierta y vio al dragon slayer junto al exceed dormidos, el primero dormido en su cama y el segundo en un sillón cercano.

\- Natsu… Happy…Ustedes hicieron esto por mí- dijo sorprendida para luego mostrar una sonrisa- Gracias.

-Achuuu- estornudó el gato.

\- Si siguen con la ventana abierta se resfriaran- se acercó a la ventaba y la cerró, luego miro al gato- o tal vez ya lo hicieron jejeje.

-¿Cuándo llegará Lucy?- decía entre sueños el pelirosado causando un pequeño sonrojo en la rubia.

-¿Así que me estaban esperando? Jejeje - caminó hacia ellos y se acercó al gato - Ustedes pueden llegar a ser muy tiernos jejeje - dijo alegre la chica mientras acariciaba al felino y luego se acercó a Natsu agachándose quedando a la altura de su cara.

Lucy se sonrojó al percatarse de que estaba a una distancia un poco corta de la cara del mago de fuego, pero no se quiso separar. Los recuerdos de la conversación que había tenido con Levy esa misma tarde volvieron a su mente causando que ella se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

- _Qué lindo se ve cuando duerme –_ pensó y luego miro el cabello del chico- _Nunca he tocado su pelo, es muy puntiagudo ¿Será duro? ¿No pasara nada malo si solo lo toco verdad?- pensó ahora un poco más nerviosa la chica-_ Bueno lo haré, siempre he tenido esa duda.

Lucy acercó su mano al pelo del mago y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Ohh, es muy suave- dijo sorprendida la maga- se ve tan puntiagudo, pero es tan suave.

-Te gussssssssta- dijo entre sueños el gato causando un sonrojo en la maga estelar.

La chica, al estar más relajada y al darse cuenta que Happy estaba dormido, siguió acariciando los cabellos del mago de fuego durante un buen tiempo, pero ahora estaba más nerviosa. Siguió acariciando el pelo de Natsu hasta que…

-¿Lucy?- dijo despertando un mago- ¿Qué haces?

-¿Ehh? N-n-n-n-n-nada- dijo avergonzada la rubia mientras se alejaba de él.- Y-y-yo no hacía nada mientras estabas durmie…. ¡QUE ESTOY DICIE…- dijo pero se vio interrumpida ya que Natsu había saltado y ahora la estaba abrazando.

-¿Q-que haces N-nastu?.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUCY- grito el Dragneel.

-¿Ehh?- dijo una confundida Lucy mientras se sacaba al mago de encima suyo- ¿EHHH?

-Feliz Cumpleaños Lucy- dijo Happy que había despertado gracias al grito de Natsu, voló hacia Lucy y la abrazó (N.A: como lo hace en el anime), provocando que en la cara del mago de fuego se mostrara una expresión de ¿Molestia?

-Happy, me haces cosquillas jaja- dijo la rubia mientras reía a causa de los pequeños pelos del gato volador- Gracias- y le devolvió el abrazo al felino.

-Ehh, ¿Por qué Happy puede abrazarte y yo no?- dijo molesto Natsu.

-Natsu… No me digas que estas celoso de mi- dijo riendo Happy- Nunca lo espere de ti… no me digas que Lucy te gus..

-¡¿Qué?! Cállate Happy no digas cosas innecesarias- bufó el ojiverde un poco sonrojado.

Lucy solo se quedo viendo la escena de "pelea" entre el gato y el dragón. Al ver que no paraban de discutir solo suspiró y se acercó a ellos.

-Vamos no peleen… Vengan conmigo- dijo mientras los abrazaba a los dos.

-Aye- dijeron al unisonó.

-Celebremos todos juntos- decía mientras sonreía la rubia.

-Sí, hagamos que el esfuerzo de ayer no haya sido en vano- dijo sonriente el Dragneel.

La chica se sorprendió.

-Esperen esperen, ¿dijiste ayer?-dijo la maga.

\- Si, ayer vinimos a tu casa para ver cómo íbamos a decorar tu casa para celebrar hoy-dijo sin preocuparse Happy- Pero algunas cosas se fueron de control, salieron mal y desordenamos un poco. Quisimos ordenar pero solo lo empeoramos.

-Y luego llegaste tú y nos pillaste con las manos en la masa- dijo algo nervioso Natsu para luego poner una cara de tristeza- Te enojaste y nos echaste de la casa sin que pudiéramos explicarte nada.

-Chicos- susurró algo triste e impactada la Heartfilia- Yo…

Natsu se dio cuenta de que Lucy entristecía, él no quería verla llorar de nuevo, en especial si era el cumpleaños de su amada, porque si, él se había dado cuenta hace un tiempo (Cortesía de Mirajane) de los sentimientos que tenia hacia su compañera rubia, por ello decidió cambiar el tema, así que sonrió y luego grito:

-¡Como sea! Vamos a celebrar-

-¡AYE!- exclamó el gato mientras volaba y le lanzaba confeti a la maga.

La maga reía debido a acto de Happy.

¡A celebrar!- exclamó con una sonrisa en su cara.

 **4:00 AM**

Ya se había hecho tarde, los tres habían celebrado el cumpleaños de la rubia hasta que quedaron exhaustos, incluso el gato se había quedado dormido después de comer una gran cantidad de pescados. Lucy y Natsu estaban ordenando un poco el desastre de la fiesta, vasos sucios, basura en el piso, etc.

Natsu había terminado de ordenar lo que le había pedido la maga y se sentó en el sillón de la casa. Lucy siguió ordenando hasta acabo lo que debía hacer, luego de eso se sentó al igual que Natsu.

-Ufff que divertido fue- dijo la rubia riendo- Vaya desastre que dejamos

-Jajajaja Si – dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa- Fue muy divertido celebrar tu cumpleaños acá en tu casa solo entre los tres.

-¿Eh? Pero los chicos del gremio me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa- hizo una pausa- ¿Tú no sabias?

-Claro que lo sabía, Mira me lo había dicho, pero no me gustó la idea así que decidí hacerte esta fiesta personal para los tres- dijo pero añadió en un susurro - Además si la fiesta era en el gremio tú y yo no podríamos estar juntos.

-¿Dijiste algo Natsu?- preguntó la rubia.

-No nada, solo dije que es más divertido así- dijo mirando para un lado y así evitar que la chica viera su cara sonrojada

-Está bien, está bien- decía con una risita.

Lucy seguía sonriendo pero recordó lo sucedido el día anterior en su casa y las horribles palabras que ella le había dicho a Natsu y Happy.

- _Los odio…no los quiero ver más en mi departamento-_

Lucy dejo de sonreír y cambio su expresión a una más triste.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?- dijo Natsu al notar el cambio de en la cara de la maga.

-No es nada-dijo mintiendo-solo es que….

-¿Qué?-

-LO SIENTO MUCHO- dijo mientras miraba a Natsu con sus ojos a punto de explotar en lagrimas.- De verdad lo siento mucho.

\- De que te debes disculpar Lucy-dijo mientras la miraba algo preocupado.

-Es que ayer los saqué de mi casa sin dejarles explicar nada, estaba cegada por el enojo y no me di cuenta de que hacían algo por mi- la chica no aguantó las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar.

Natsu al ver que su querida amiga lloraba se preocupó ya que no quería verla llorar otra vez.

-Pero Luce, esa era la idea- dijo tratando de calmarla- ¿Ves? Nunca te diste cuenta que planeábamos una fiesta sorpresa para ti. Además no te debes disculpar con nosotros- hizo una pausa- Yo fui el que quemó tu estuche para llaves. Fue un accidente, te juro que te comprare un estuche nuevo.

-No te preocupes por eso Natsu- dijo más calmada-Mira

Lucy sacó de su costado el nuevo estuche que Wendy le había regalado ese mismo día por su cumpleaños.

-Wendy ya me dio uno- señalaba mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué? Así que fue ella quien compro el estuche de la tienda de magos.

Lucy puso una cara de no entender lo que decía. Así que Natsu le explicó que él junto con Happy fueron a comprar un estuche para reponer el que Natsu había quemado, pero que el único que tenía la tienda había sido vendido a una chica muy linda según el vendedor.

-Jajaj no puedo creer que Wendy te haya ganado en algo- dijo mientras reía.

Natsu bufó algo sonrojado.

-Por lo menos ya no estás llorando Lucy- dijo sonriendo- No me gusta ver llorar a mi princesa.

Lucy rio pero algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

-¡¿P-prin-princesa?!-exclamó la maga estelar sonrojándose a niveles extremos.

-¿Eh?- el chico se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se sonrojo como su "princesa"- ¡Y-yo no dije nada de eso Luce! No es como si tú fueras mi princesa, pero que estoy diciendo.

La maga estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz por las palabras que su amigo había dicho unos segundos atrás.

" _TE GUSSSTAAA"_

Las palabras de Levy volvieron a su mente causando que se sonrojara aun más. Si, a ella le gustaba Natsu Dragneel y ella quería ser la princesa de ese dragón.

Miró a Natsu. Él estaba con la cabeza en dirección contraria a la de la maga, ocultándose.

-¿Puedes olvidar lo que dije Luce?-

¿Eh?- no podía creerlo, ella había escuchado eso y no quería olvidarlo. Nadie quiere olvidar lo que te hace feliz.

-¿Puedes?- dijo el mago ahora mirándola.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Lucy, decidida, se levantó del sillón en el que estaban.

-¡NO! ¡No lo olvidare!- gritó con los ojos cerrados.

-¿A qué te refieres Lucy?- dijo sorprendido el mago

-NO, no lo quiero olvidar y por eso no lo olvidaré, ya que me di cuenta que yo si quiero ser tu princesa- gritó la rubia sorprendiendo al mago.

Silencio

-¡Pero que carajos acabo de decir! Olvida lo que dije Natsu. No es como si te amara y quisiera ser tu princesa. ¡¿PERO QUE COSAS DICES LUCY?!- decía una muy sonrojada Lucy, sus palabras salían sin pensar de su boca.- Natsu… por favor olvida lo que dije, yo solo lo dije sin pen…- dijo pero se vio interrumpida por el cuerpo del mago que se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazaba.

-¿N-Natsu? ¿Q-que te pasa?-

-Luce, ¿Lo que dijiste, es verdad?-

-¿Lo de ser princesa? Claro, ya soy una especie de princesa jeje- dijo nerviosamente tratando de evitar el tema.

-Eso no- la abrazó mas fuerte- ¿Es verdad que me amas?

-Yo... la verdad- Ya no valía la pena mentirle al mago, ya se había delatado lo suficiente- Es que… si me gustas…No, no me gustas, yo te amo Natsu.

-Luce- se separó un poco de la maga para poder verla a la cara.

-¡No me mires!- exclamó mientras intentaba mirar para otro lado y así evitar que Natsu viera su cara roja.

-Lucy, por favor mírame a los ojos- la maga se seguía negando, pero luego de insistir un poco más, el mago logro su cometido, logrando así que la Heartfilia lo viera. Vio el rostro de la rubia y se sonrojo.

\- _Hermosa, se ve muy hermosa-_ pensó para sí el Dragneel.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose hasta que Natsu rompió el silencio.

-Sabes Lucy, puedo parecer un tonto asexuado, pero no es así. Gracias a Mirajane el otro día pude darme cuenta de mis sentimientos y descubrí que- hizo una pausa- YO TE AMO LUCY.

 _¿Esto es real? Quizás bebí demasiado y ahora estoy tirada en el sillón de mi casa durmiendo y soñando esto. Si es así, este es un hermoso sueño y no quiero que nadie me despierte._

La chica solo atinó a volver a abrazarlo y lo hizo fuertemente. Y volvió a llorar, esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino lágrimas de alegría.

Natsu la escucho sollozar, lo cual le preocupó, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a la rubia que le pasaba, esta habló.

-¿Acaso estoy soñando?- dijo en voz baja riendo.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que estos sucesos solo ocurren en los sueños y en algunas novelas. Por eso me pregunto a mi misma que si esto es un hermoso sueño y es la realidad- dijo separándose un poco del Dragneel mirándolo a los ojos para luego volver a hablar- No me importa si esto es solo un sueño o es lo real, pero hace ya bastante tiempo que quise hacer algo y lo haré ahora-

Todo paso muy rápido para Natsu, primero vio como la chica cerraba sus ojos mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, tanto así que podía sentir la respiración de ella en su piel, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo y luego que su corazón comenzara a latir muy rápido. Sintió como el calor se le subía a la cara, a lo cual solamente pudo atinar a cerrar sus ojos y acercar sus labios a los de su amada Lucy, hasta que por fin se unieron en un deseado beso. Al principio fue un beso bastante dulce e inexperto, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo se fue volviendo más apasionado y con más movimiento. Lucy cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, mientras que él agarró delicadamente a la chica por su cintura. Ambos, debido a la falta del vital oxígeno, se vieron obligados a separarse, para luego volver a mirarse. Los dos jóvenes estaban muy sonrojados y se miraban tiernamente.

-Luce- le sonrió- En muy poco tiempo te volviste una persona muy importante en mi vida. Hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos, que pensar en una vida sin ti se me hace imposible y muy parecida al infierno. Por eso quiero seguir disfrutando a tu lado, viviendo aventuras juntos, porque eres vital en mi vida y te quiero mucho. No, no es solo querer, te amo demasiado, por eso… ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Lucy Heartfilia?-

La rubia escuchó cada palabra atentamente sintiendo su corazón latir con cada una de ellas y sintiéndose tan feliz. La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero no dudó en su respuesta.

-Si quiero Natsu- dijo ya casi gritando por la emoción y lo abrazó para luego volver a besarlo.

Natsu, sorprendido, correspondió el abrazo y el beso de la rubia, suavemente, tomando nuevamente su cintura. Al separarse, apoyó su frente en la de la chica y le sonrió.

-Eres lo más importante en mi vida Lucy-

-Tú también eres lo más importante en mi vida Natsu- le respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sillón y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrosado. Este se apoyó en la cabeza de la rubia y ambos se quedaron en silencio. No uno incomodo, un silencio acogedor, que ambos disfrutaron mientras procesaban todo lo que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Definitivamente para ella, ese había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, no solo porque lo celebró junto a su querida familia Fairy Tail, sino también porque lo había pasado con la persona que más amaba y que éste, le correspondió su amor.

Miró por última vez a su ahora novio que dormía a su lado. Lucy rió, Natsu se había quedado dormido en un instante. Ella supuso que estaba cansado, por lo que no le reclamó nada, ya eran pasadas las 4 de la mañana.

-Gracias por todo Natsu, te amo mucho- susurró para luego entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Holaa**

 **Muchas gracias por leer mi One-Shot, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo jejej**

 **Es el primer Fanfic que termino en mi vida jajaja**

 **Les agradecería comentarme que les pareció con un Review, estaría muy agradecida con ustedes 3 3**

 **Sin más que decir.**

 **Gracias, se despide Minako :D**


End file.
